The present invention relates to a folding flame device, and more particularly to a folding frame device for a playpen.
A conventional playpen comprises a frame including a plurality of connecting rods pivotally connected with each other. However, the pivot connection structure between the connecting rods of the frame is simple and rough, and the folding positioning action of the connecting rods is not stable and rigid enough so that the frame of the playpen easily becomes loose or evenly sways during long-term utilization, thereby limiting the versatility and utility of the playpen.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional playpen.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a folding frame device for a playpen comprising four leg posts respectively located at four corners of the playpen; four bottom rods each having a first end pivotally mounted on a respective one of the four leg posts; a support base located at a central position of the four bottom rods, and a second end of each of the four bottom rods being pivotally mounted on the support base; four upright rods each having a lower end secured to a respective one of the four leg posts; four fixed bases each secured to an upper end of a respective one of the four upright rods; four pairs of top rods each pivotally mounted between two adjacent fixed bases; four coupling bases each pivotally mounted on a mediate portion of a respective one pair of the four pairs of top rods; four first connecting bases each secured on a mediate portion of a respective one of the four bottom rods; two pairs of long side rods each pivotally mounted between two adjacent first connecting bases; four second connecting bases each secured on the mediate portion of a respective one of the four bottom rods; two pairs of short side rods each pivotally mounted between two adjacent second connecting bases; and four support brackets, two of the four support brackets each pivotally mounted on a mediate portion of a respective one pair of the two pairs of long side rods, and the other two support brackets each pivotally mounted on a mediate portion of a respective one pair of the two pairs of short side rods.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.